Mickey's House
by Paper Kettle
Summary: Roxas's brother wants to go on the new TV show Mickey's House. So -of course- He's going with him. But how will he react to the crazy Housemates, a red-head who he's growing more attached to and the fact he's being watched 24/7? AkuRoku RiSo Zemyx to come
1. Entering the House

**Disclaimer- Ok this will last for the whole story. I don't own Kindom Hearts :( I also don't own the idea to stick people in secluded places for long-ish periods of time :) **

**An: Okay Dokie! This is my first fic so... be gentle? XD I really have no idea what's going to happen but I have some random events in my head that will be in it! I'll start writing chap 2 tonight and I would lovelovelove if I get get least 1 review :)**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter one.

"Okay, remind me again, _why_ did I have to come?"

Roxas pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, unconciously pouting at his brother. Sora turned away from the tinted window beaming, he was practically bouncing in the leather seats as he spoke.

"Be_cause _Rox! I'm not leaving you in the big scary world while I go off on an adventure! Besides, you'd just sit at home all day eating out of a big bucket of chocolate Ice-cream and blubbering at the live broacast of me having the time of my life!" The brunette copied his brothers position, folding his arms over his knees.

"It wouldn't be chocolate dumbass! It'd be-"

"-Sea-salt Ice-cream!" They both sang.

Roxas turned to look out of one of the windows, smiling slightly. He had been worried all day, but it was slowly ebbing away at the sight of Sora's estatic face. He wasn't good around crowds, especially strangers, so when his twin brother had burst into his room a couple of days before demanding they went _live_ in front of _millions_ it was no surprise that he was a little bit unenthusiastic at first. However, after his _horrible_, _inconsidorate, _downright _**evil**_ friends found out that he could go on the hit reality TV show 'Micky's House' they refused to speak to him until he 'warmed-up' to the idea...

--------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

It was a stuffy room. Large, no doubt. After all, a couple hundred people where swarming to-and-fro, all trying different ways too keep calm. Some where stretching, some where singing and although most people were trying to keep up light-hearted conversations, the tension hung in the air like a bad smell, never leaving and _taunting_ the rooms occupents.

Two boy's were sitting beside a large wooden door. Their faces were wearing identical blank expressions but a bead of sweat slowly made it's way down the blondes cheek.

A few minutes passed in silence between the boys; neither of them having -or wanting - to start a conversation. When the door beside the brunet finally swung backwards, every head in the room whipped around to watch the man that had appeared.

He had crazy flame red spikes falling down his back; but thats not what Roxas noticed the most. It was his eyes.

They were the brightest shade of green the teen had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare as the man slauntered past him and his head snapped up as he realised the red-head had spoken.

"Huh?" He said dumbly as Sora stood up next to him. The man turned around, looking Roxas directly in the eyes causing the blonde to freeze. An overwelming feeling of deja-vu flooded over him as the man raised and eyebrow,

"I just said you can go in now, Blondie," He smirked, turned around and strutted right out the door.

Roxas glared at the place where the man had just stood before jumping up and following his brother into the interview room.

----------------------------------------------

The interview had been a success in Sora's eyes. Roxas couldn't say he shared his twins enthusiasium but he still felt a twinge of happyness when they had recived the call telling them they where now offically housemembers of Mickey's House. He still had the wierdest feeling of familiarity whenever he thought back to that red-headed man from the interview but tried his best to push it to the back of his mind, it's not like he would ever see him again, right?

Anyway, the two brothers where now rumbling away in a shiny black limo with five suitcase's sliding around in the trunk. No mobiles allowed, nor any other form of contacting the outside world for the next month. Great. Roxas was successfully fighting the urge to jump out of the vehicle, instead resorting to slamming his head against the window in frustration.

Sora looked at his twin, concern fluttering over his features before replacing it with excitment, "Hey, hey, can you hear it Rox? Listen! Oh my god, can you hear it?!?" Of course Roxas could hear it. The faint rumble that was becoming louder with every second until the boys could see the silluettes of hundreds of screaming fans awaiting the poor buggers. They was no god-damn way he couldn't hear it.

Sora looked at Roxas.

Roxas looked at Sora.

And the door left of the blonde convenantly swung open. Sora jiggled about in his seat as he herded a blank-faced Roxas through the gap. The flashing lights dazzled him, causing the teen to stumble back slightly beforen regaining his composor as Sora hopped out beside him, rocking on the balls of his feet. Three strongly built men walked around from the side of the limo carrying the cases. One nodded a greeting to the boys; pushing Roxas forward slightly with a case.

The fangirls squealed as the brunet grabbed his brother's hand and skipped - yes _skipped -_ down the red carpet, his face almost splitting from the grin held there.

Roxas managed a small smile at some girls as they past; causing said females to arupt into a corous of giggles, blushing furiously. The blonde raised a confused eyebrow before turning to look at his twin, who was currently beaming at nothing in particular. Just as he was about to speak however, a voice echoed across the crowd.

"And here we have Sora and Roxas Strife! The two twins of the House! 'Aint they cute?"

There was a ripple of yells from the crowd in agreement, causing the teens to blush furiously. They looked up to see a brown-haired women in her twenties beaming down at them, a microphone was held in her hands. She was standing on a slightly raised stage, the steps of which the boys were now climbing.

Sora dragged his brother across to her as the cheers died down. _'what the hell were they cheering for anyway? It's not like we're famous or anything' _Thought Roxas as he forced himself to smile at the woman.

"I'm Tifa, presenter of 'Mickey's House'!" She said in a sing-song voice, "Now, before you go in, I'm sure there's one question on everyone's mind, right girls?" She smirked as the crowd gave out a fit of giggles -a few even shouting a yes- causing Roxas to wonder for the first time where the hell all the males in the audience were.

Tifa put on a fake air of seriousness and looked between the two boys, "Well I'm going to ask straight out, are you two in relationships?" There was a pregnant pause as all girls present held their breath.

"N-no..." Roxas stated finally, turning bright red, _'not since recently anyway..'_ He mentally added. All eyes swivelled to rest on Sora who grinned his trademark smile and chirped,

"Nope! Free 'n' single!" This caused the crowd to continued their screaming. The twins gazed around and even Roxas had the grace to let out a small grin.

Tifa made hushing motions at the crowd and they settled down slightly. "Okay okay! I'm sure you'll add some real... 'ompf' to the House," She giggled, "Anywho, I'll let you go now so you can get settled in." She waved a hand at the large staircase to her left.

They gave the woman matching smiles and headed to the staircase. Both offered to carry some cases but the men behind them just laughed saying it was their job, thanking them anyway. Five pairs of feet clanked up the metal, slightly muffled by the on-going cheers of the crowd.

Once they reached the platform at the top, Sora turned and yelled a final farewell, lifting his hand holding his brothers limp one and waving madly. The butterflies swarming in the blondes stomach picked up speed as the shining white before them slid open. Unconciously, he squeezed his brother's fingers, causing the brunet to flash him a reasuring smile. They turned to face the other three men, taking the suitcase's offered (Roxas took two while his brother took the other three.)

"Thank you," Roxas murmured, his brother doing the same. Between the two of them, they managed to heave the cases down another set of steps, stopping at a large plastic door. The door had golden letters sprawled across it. "The House," Read the blonde. "Comeoncomeoncomeon! Lets meet the other Housemates, maybe we're the first here!" Sora placed one of the cases he was carrying on the floor, pulling out the handle so he could roll it along the ground.

Roxas glanced back the way they had came, the doors sliding back in place. _'From now on I'm going to be watched 24/7 -even in the bathroom- by millions of complete strangers. What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought. He looked at the black button next to the doors handle. It was made up of three circles, a large one on the bottom and two smaller ones on top.

Taking one last breath, Roxas reached out a hand and pressed hard against the device.

---------------------------------------

**Soooo Their in the house now :) ...Almost. I'm sorry this chapter's kinda small. Yeah it's really small :( I just wanted to get the setting up fast because if I went on to introduce all the Housemates in this chapter if might have gone on kinda long, lol.**

**By the way, I write this mostly in my notebook before typing it onto Notepad, so if you find spelling mistakes (which I _know_ you will) please try to ignore them. Or if it really bothers you, you can tell me and I'll edit it :)**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please try to leave reviews!**


	2. Housemates

**AN- Okay, so that took me a lot longer than I expected! I wanted to see how long I could make this chapter and I got kinda carried away c:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I really wasn't expecting any, haha! Oh and since some people mentioned it- yes there are camara's in the toilet. It's not like its aired and I've decided now that there is a screen for privicy c:**

**God, I'm finding that it's kinda hard to fit everyone into the conversation, their all strangers to each other so I need to try and get them passed the 'getting to know each other' stage. Damn.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out a little sooner but school's being mean and eating up all my free time :( So I can't make any promises, but like I said... I'll try!**

--------------------------------------------------

As the door swung open, Sora bounded into the House. The other Housemates came over to welcome his brother and Roxas side-stepped to the left to take in his surroundings.

The House was very open-plan from what he could see; all the walls were painted white with splashes of colour here and there. The room they were in was -he guessed- the Living Room; there were sofas just ahead of him and random bean-bags scattered about. Everything had a modern and clean feeling to it.

On the other side of the room to his right, there was an open-plan kitchen with an island in the center. The cupboards were also painted white and the taps were shining metal. Roxas breifly saw some kitchen supplys but his interest didn't last long enough for him to look closer.

Stright ahead he could see a garden, about half of the wall was made of glass so there was no privicy out there either. He made the mental note to check it out later before returning to gaze around himself.

To his right was what he guessed to be the bedroom. It seemed they were all sharing and (as long as no-one snored) Roxas didn't mind. Next to the bedroom door was a window, through which he caught a glimpse of some bright green beds. On his left -in the corner- was a staircase. It led to a sort of balcony which circled most of the room in a horseshoe shape.

Roxas idly wondered what could be up there but was brought back into the conversation by Sora who was now beside him. "This is Roxas, we're twins!" He sang, putting his cases on the ground.

Roxas looked at the five people before his eyes as he also put down the cases. They looked like a fun enough group so he decided to give them all a chance. He smiled at the brunette closest to him and held out his hand. She took it in her own and introduced herself, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie! Aww your cute like Sora," She chirped.

'_Damn, she's got a strong grip. Wonder if she's really a ninja...' _Roxas released her hand with a nod as a bouncing blonde boy shoved past her. His hair was shaped into a cross between a mullet and a mohawk and he beamed at Roxas as he spoke,

"I'm Demyx! Most people call me Dem so you can too! I like your hair, did you bleach it?" Roxas shook his head,

"It's natural. What about yours? Doesn't that style use a lot of gel?" He asked curiously. Demyx's face lit up but before he could reply a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to face a petite girl; she had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Demyx winked at Roxas and murmured, "Tell you later," Before moving aside to go to the sofa's, choosing the orange couch opposite a man reading a book.

"I'm Namine," Greeted the girl. She smiled softly and shook the teen's outstretched hand.

"Roxas." He smiled, this girl seemed nice. The blonde boy looked over her small shoulders at the remaining two.

The first was a boy who seemed only slightly older than him, "Riku." He stated. He had platinum coloured hair and striking aqua-marine eyes. Beside him was a woman in her mid-twenties; she introduced herself as Aerith, and nodded at the twins. Aerith had long brunette hair which was tied in a plait and soft green eyes.

Sora bounded over to the orange couch, leaning over the back so that his face was beside Dem's. The others joined him a second later, Aerith and Yuffie sat either side of Demyx, Riku sat on a single purple chair and Namine joined the book-reader on the green sofa. The twins gave him identical frowns and loudly cleared their thoats, causing him to look up.

The man had lavender coloured hair that was cut so half his face was hidden, his visible eye was purple and emotionless. "Zexion" He muttered, before returning to his reading. Both boys unconsciously pouted in anger and Sora let out a little huff,

"Should we take our stuff into the bedroom?" He asked, turning to Riku. The teen raised an eyebrow before nodding,

"Sure, grab a bed, there's only one more Housemate to come in now anyway; everyone else has claimed one."

Roxas looked around in confusion, "There's only eight people here, shouldn't there be ten?" He asked. Opposite him, Namine smiled;

"The other guy has gone to the toilet, he said he hadn't been all day. The final Housemate will be here in about an hour, I think." Roxas just nodded before turning around and picking up the luggage.

"We'll just be a few minutes, come on Sor." The other twin nodded and followed suit, trailing after his brother into the bedroom.

It was the same colour sceme as the previous room with another door on the far end which -upon inspection- led to an on-suite bathroom. Ten beds were pushed up against the longest walls (five either side) and had enough room between each other to comfortably fit two people. On the far wall were two mirrors (one either side of the bathroom) with desks facing them.

Roxas and Sora picked two beds beside each other along the left wall and threw their cases on the green bedding. They found that there were four draws under each bed and proceeded to unpack their belongings. Roxas put all his underwear and socks in the first draw, T-shirts and tops in the next and pants in the other; this meant he could put all his personal items in a seperate one... Yeah Roxas is a bit of a neat-freak.

Standing up from his work couched on the floor, he noticed for the first time that the bed on his other side was untouched. _'So whoever comes in next has that bed,' _He mused, _'well, as long as thay don't snore, I don't care _who _they are.' _He turned back around to watch as Sora stuffed the remains of his pants into a draw, straightened up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

They gave the room one last look over before Roxas spoke up, "Well the last Housemate's giong to be here in about 50 minutes, might as well go wait with the others."

Sora grinned and nodded enthusiastically, following the blonde to the door. He did a double-take as he walked past the window and pulled his brother to a stop. "What is it?" Asked Roxas, coming to stand beside him. The chocolate-haired boy pointed at something through the window, frowning,

"Rox... Is it me or does the back of that head seem... familiar?" He cocked his head to the side cutely as he stared.

Roxas looked at where he was pointing and inspected the hair. It was blonde and spiked similarly to his own, but the spikes were londer and more pronounced. The blonde froze, "It's not... Is it...?" He said uncertainly. Sora also seemed to have the same idea as to the identity of the head because a few seconds later he grabbed his brother and burst through the bedroom door, causing everyone (including the unknown head) on the sofas to spin around. They both took a second to stare at the man's surprised face before yelling;

"CLOUD?!"

Cloud jumped up from his seat looking at them in disbelief, "Sora? Roxas? What the hell are you doing here?" The other Housemates looked from one to another frowning. Yuffie was the first one to speak up,

"You three know each other?"

Sora nodded his head hard, never taking his eyes off cloud, "He's our brother!" The other stared, gaping at them (except Zexion- his face was as blank as usual.)

"Jesus, your whole family's here. Who's coming next, your mum?" Muttered Demyx, earning a glare from the three brothers.

Cloud shook his head, "Our mother hates me, besides I had no idea they where going to be here..."

"Ditto," Murmured Roxas, who had taken to staring pointedly at the floor. Sora was watching the older blonde with an unreadable look on his face and Cloud wore a carefully blank expression.

Riku decided to break the awkward silence with the question on all their minds, "How could you _not_ know each other was coming?" At their questioning stares he hastily continued, "I mean, your brothers, right? Shouldn't you tell each other stuff like -oh I don't know- the fact your going away for a month?" He finished, quirking his eyebrow at them.

The three brothers looked hesitantly at each other before Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his messy brown spikes and replied, "Well, Roxas and I haven't seen Cloud in about... Two and a half months?" He looked at the youngest blonde for confirmation. Roxas nodded silently, refusing to meet either of his brother's gaze, he swollowed hard. He hadn't wanted to be reminded of the past here, Mickey's House was supposed to be a break from the outside world, not a reminder.

Before his thoughts could spiral out of control though, Roxas felt strong arms wrap around him. He didn't know what to do about the sudden embrace, so he just stood there dumbly. "It wasn't your fault Rox, you know I never blamed you. Don't beat yourself up about it, it was just as much my fault as yours." Cloud spoke so quietly into Roxas' ear that the teen doubted the mic's would even be able to pick up his words.

He stood still for a moment before sighing and pushing lightly on Cloud's chest, "I know," He whispered. The older brother released his hold on him and stepped back with the ghost of a smile on his face, before turing to the pouting brunet boy beside them. Sora folded his arms with an irritated huff. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him and Sora glared back playfully,

"Y'know just because I'm not a little blonde emo doesn't mean I don't want a hug too." The man cracked a smile and playfully replied,

"Aww don't worry Sor, your little too!"

"Hey! I'm taller than Roxas!" He shouted causing the other two Stife's to stare at him, "What?" He asked dumbly. The blondes glanced at each other before looked back at the brown haired boy.

"...Sora, we're twins." Realisation crossed over Sora's face and he broke into a grin.

"I knew that!" He chirped as his jumped onto Cloud's back. They headed over to the other Housemates, who where now having their own conversation, and sat on the remaining chairs.

Roxas tried to tune in on the voices around him but found his concentration slipping though his fingers; it was like trying to grasp at water. In the end he leaned his head on Sora's shoulder and let his mind wonder. It jumped from one train of thought to the next with ease and he could feel himself drifting off. Just as his mind was coming to a close it rested on the memory of the fiery red-headed man.

He fell asleep with the image of those striking jade eyes burning into his skull.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Roxas awoke to someone poking at his cheek. Blinking sleepily, he glared at the cause of his rude awakening; and it grinned back. "Rox, the final Housemate's going to be here in like... two minutes." Sora held up the appropiate number of fingers as Roxas rolled his eyes. He sat up, running a hand through his hair and glaring at the floor. Needless to say, Roxas wasn't in the best of moods when he first woke up.

The light chatter of the group died off as the faint rumble of the crowd floated through the walls. Roxas looked around in mild intrest. That brown haired girl, what was her name again? Yuffie. Yeah that was it. She was bouncing on her seat, shooting the door an excited grin every two seconds. Beside her, Demyx was tapping his foot a mile-a-minute and humming under his breath. The only other person who seemed as excited as them was Sora, but Sora got excited by everything so Roxas paid no real attention to him.

When the door finally did open, whoever had entered was blocked from Roxas' view due to the fact Demyx, Yuffie and Sora had charged full pelt at them. Roxas sighed and stood up along with Namine and Cloud. His breath caught in his throat as Demyx shifted slightly to the right, revealing a flash of red. Roxas snapped out of his daze with a scowl.

Great, now he was seeing things. It couldn't be that guy. No way. Out of the thousands of people who stepped through those interview doors, fate couldn't hate him to the extent of putting that cocky jerk in the same house as him... Right?

Fate was a _bitch_.

The red-head smirked at all the commotion as a flurry of names and greetings shot at him.

Over the hyper Housemates, Roxas heard the man speak, "Name's Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" His upbeat voice just caused Roxas' scowl to deepen and Cloud gave him a funny look.

Roxas forced a smile although he knew Cloud wouldn't buy it for a second. "I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Roxas stalked into the bedroom since he didn't know where the other toilet was and paced around before throwing himself face first onto his bed. He let out a groan but it was muffled by his pillow.

Roxas didn't bother looking up when he heard the bedroom door swing open. It was probably Cloud coming to see what was wrong with him. The problem was that Roxas had no idea how to answer, he just wanted to fall asleep and wake up happy.

What he _didn't_ expect was to hear some bags be thrown onto the bed beside him. Roxas' head shot up and he fixed Axel with an icy stare before sitting up and glaring at the flame pattern on the red-head's suitcases. Axel gave him an amused smile and held out his hand, "Hey kid, my name's Axel-"

"A-X-E-L, I got it _memorized_." Roxas cut in sarcastically. The red-head's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he burst into laughter,

"So you should! Hey, you got a name kid?" Roxas glared daggers at him,

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18. And of course I've got a name, I'm Roxas."

"Okie Dokie Roxy," Axel beamed when the blonde finched at the nickname. A strange look suddenly past over his face and he frowned, "You, like that other kid... Have I met you before?" Roxas unconsciously pouted,

_'The bastard doesn't even remember me,' _He thought, _'Well... That makes sense really, it's stupid I'm even angry at him... Why _am_ I angry at him?' _Noticing the man's smug look, Roxas felt himself blush, "What?!" He snapped.

Axel leaned over so his face was mere inches from the blonde's. Roxas' face heated up a couple more degrees as he felt the red-head's breath tickle his nose. "Nothing Roxy. Your just cute when you pout," He purred. Roxas scowled and pushed hard against Axel's chest, he fell back just enough for Roxas to jump up and stroll to the door.

He turned to face Axel and smirked, " Go to hell." Then slammed the door, causing the glass into the window beside it to rattle. Axel watched the door for a few seconds before turning to unpack his belongings, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yep," He murmured, "This'll be fun."

--------------------------------------------------

As the evening past by, Roxas learnt some new facts about his fellow Housemates;

1) Yuffie and Demyx were just as crazy as his brother.

2) Riku seemed to really take a shine to Sora, something Roxas did _not_ like.

3) Zexion read _alot_. But somehow Demyx managed to get him to pay attention every now and again.

4) Aerith was _insainly_ nice and had befriended Cloud.

5) Namine was really sweet and told Roxas she was an art student.

And although Roxas was avoiding Axel like the plague, he still couldn't help but overhear some things about him.

Apparently, he loved fire, was 21 years old, had a motorcycle that he valued more than his life and had an older brother whom he wasn't to fond of... Not that Roxas cared or anything.

Anyway, the sun was now nowhere to be seen and the most of the group were sprawled across various sofas and beanbags. Aerith, Namine and Cloud were in the kitchen cooking dinner and (much to Roxas' relief) Axel had slipped outside for a quick smoke. The room was fairly quiet as the occupents listened to Demyx playing softly on his... What was it called? Seetar? Sitar? Yeah, that was it. Sitar.

Roxas was absently playing with the cinnamon brown hair resting on his shoulder, making Sora cuddle closer to him. Yuffie had burst into a fit of giggles when Sora had first curled up beside his twin. It had made Roxas blush heavily but Sora had just laughed along.

The peaceful bubble Roxas had been growing to love was burst into a thousand little pieces as Axel returned from the garden. He smirked at the two boys on the sofa as he came closer. "Aww, twincest," He chuckled as he threw himself onto the chair opposite them.

Roxas decided he didn't want to kill his new roomate on the first night and settled for throwing him an icy glare instead. Unfortunately, Sora's eyes widened innocently, "What's twincest?" He asked.

Four pairs of eyes swivelled to stare at him. When they realised he was serious, Axel, Dem, Riku and Yuffie all burst out laughing. "N-nothing, kid" Spluttered Axel, wiping the tears from his eyes. Sora's face went bright red and Roxas could practically _feel_ the heat radiating from him, he glanced down at his brother. The hurt and confused look on his face was enough to send him over the edge. Roxas jumped from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at Axel and spat,

"Stop being such a f-!" Before he could finish, however, Sora's eyes lit up and he slapped his palm onto his forehead.

"Duh! I get it! _twin_cest, how could I _not_ get that?!" He beamed around at them, Axel smirked and Roxas' mouth hung open, his face growing slowly redder. Sora's grin melted away to be replaced with concern as he looked at his twins face, "Er... Rox? You ok in there?" Sora tapped Roxas' cheek and the blonde slowly opened and closed his mouth a few times. Axel thought he looked as if he had been slapped, but didn't dwell on his thoughts as Roxas seemed to finally find his tongue and choked out,

"I think I need some air. I'll be back in a minute." He quickly made his way to the glass doors, ignoring the eyes he knew were watching him and stepping out into the crisp night air. Taking a deep breath Roxas cursed under his breath, it seemed he was running away alot today.

He decided now was probably a good time to continue to look around. The first thing he saw was the large white wall bordering the L-shaped garden. Camara's were positioned every few meters along it but Roxas ignored them in favour of looking around some more.

A little to his right was a fairly large pool. He wondered over to its glistening depths, pulling off his green converse and socks as he did. Sitting on the wooden decking he rolled up his black jeans and cautiously lowered his feet into the water. Roxas was surprised to find it was warm and concluded that it must have been heated. A small smile played on his lips as he lowered the remainder of his legs into the pool, allowing the water to lick at his knees as he slowly kicked backwards and forewards.

A few minutes passed and Roxas could hear Sora shouting in the House behind him. He decided it was probably better to stay out there until his twin calmed down, instead choosing to take in the rest of the garden. Wooden decking reached out to the far edge of the pool where it met lush green grass. A wooden walkway surrounded the rest of the garden and there was a door in the left wall which led to a toliet. The garden turned to the right a little ahead of him and Roxas could't see what was around the corner. Oh well, he'd check it out tomorrow, he was too comfy where he was to bother moving.

During his inspection, Roxas realised the shouting had stopped. However, before he could get up and head back inside, a loud voice echoed though the night sky, causing Roxas to almost fall into the pool in surprise. **"This is Mickey. Could Roxas and Axel please come to the Diary Room. Roxas and Axel to the Dairy Room, please."** Holy crap, they had a Diary Room?! Roxas quickly pulled his feet out from the water and ran to the glass door, not bothering to grab his shoes.

It appeared Axel had gone ahead since Roxas couldn't see him. Cloud gave him a funny look which the younger brother chose to ignore. "Cloud, where's the Diary Room?" He asked.

The older blonde frowned before pointing at the stairs, "The first door right infront of the stairs. Hey Ro-"

"Thanks," He cut in with a small wave, heading stright for the staircase. Sora looked like he wanted to say something as his twin passed but bit his lip and smiled before diving back into the conversation taking place on the sofas. Roxas dragged himself up the stairs with the air of a man walking to his death. A quick glance across the balcony revealed what he was looking for, he could hardly miss it really. A stream of lights surrounded the glass door and the door just beyond it. Roxas trudged over to the glass and pressed the button (much like the one to enter the House.) The lights flashed green and allowed the blonde to pull open the door. He paused in the small hall separating he House from the Diary room, running his hand along the red velvet.

Axel was on the other side. Roxas had no idea what he was meant to say to the red-head, he had no exuse for himself and he knew that. But, instead of turning and running like a little girl, he firmly gripped the handle and pulled it backwards; walking into the tiny black room. To his doom.

--------------------------------------------------

**I'm sooo sorry that it ended with Roxas about to walk through another door! I'll make sure the next chapter doesn't end like that. I was planning to put the whole night in this chapter and have the next one starting on day two but... I thought it might have been getting kinda long. :(**

**Reviews are 3 :)**


	3. A little insight

AN: Oh... my... God. I'm SO SORRY. This chapter just... wouldn't come together in my mind! I have no idea where to go from here but I had to cut it short (a suggestion from a friend... an evil friend...). I can't even say for sure when the next chapter will come out, but I swear I'll try and smush it all together in my head!

And the chapter titles... are just random things that pop into my head, you might wanna ignore them XD

--------------------------------------------------

The room was small and dimly lit by spots lights which ran along the walls. A small camera on a stick stood watching a red foam chair which housed none other than Axel (totally ignoring him I might add). His flaming red hair camouflaged perfectly with the furniture, Roxas could barley even tell where the chair ended and his head began. His emerald eyes were trained on the wall to his right and he had something akin to a pout in his face.

Roxas suppressed the urge to laugh and stepped over to the seat, Axel shimmying over slightly as he did. Taking this as an invitation to sit down, he chose to instead perch on the arm rest, staring blankly at the camera. The voice he had heard in the garden suddenly filled the tiny room, "Hello Roxas and Axel. This is Mickey. Now, from what I've seen you two seem to have some kind of problem," He paused as Roxas scowled, crossing his arms and beginning to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "and although you may not like it, I'd say it's mostly _your _fault, Roxas." The blonde turned bright red with horror and Axel snorted,

"Too right. I haven't done anything to the kid-"

"Who the hell are you calling a kid?! I'm _three_ years younger then you. _Three!_" Roxas snapped. Axel raised a eyebrow, smirking,

"Why, Roxy, I'm so _flattered. _You _were_ listening while I tried in vain to make conversation! Oh god I'm so honoured!" He clasped his hands together in mock prayer and looked up at the roof with watery eyes, "Thank you, whatever universal force has blessed me with the acknowledgement of the adorable blonde beside me!" Roxas' eyes went wide for a moment before his usual scowl returned, only now a blush accompanied it. He chose to direct his death glare at the camera, speaking through gritted teeth,

" Is their any reason _Mickey_ -if that's even your real name-" Axel chuckled to his right but Roxas ignored him, "-for me to still be here, or can I leave? I was about to go help my brother with dinner." It was a lie of course, but if Mickey noticed he didn't say anything. Axel, however, quirked an eyebrow at him with a bemused expression and poked his arm;

"Roxy can cook? Well, well Mick, I think we should wrap this up soon, I don't want to miss out on Roxy's homemade cooking now, do I?" Roxas finally ripped his glare away from the camera to aim it at the redhead and was surprised to see what he thought to be a genuine smile. It was fleeting -lasting barely a second before returning to a smirk again- but Roxas saw it and it shook him slightly. The man had looked almost… _serious_.

Before his staring became noticeable though, Roxas forced his own smirk, "Watch yourself pryo, I might just poison whatever I cook for _you_."

Axel's smirk morphed into a grin and (with only slight fear for his life) he grabbed the teen's wrist, pulling. Roxas let out a yelp as he lost his balance and fell so he was practically on the other's lap.

The redhead chuckled and Roxas gave him a sharp shove, making enough room for both of them on the chair with only their knees bumping slightly. Roxas' face was slightly tinted pink and he pouted at the pyro, murmuring something inaudible; "What was that?" Axel asked, nudging the blonde with his elbow. Roxas' eyes widened slightly as he realised he had spoken aloud but he quickly covered it up with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you high or just retarded?" He snapped, forcing a scowl. To his surprise, Axel actually looked taken back. Was he too harsh? It was a horrible thing to say. Of course he didn't think Axel was on drugs, and (although it was slightly possible) he was pretty sure Axel was 'all there' …maybe. He didn't hate the redhead _really_. In fact, if it wasn't for the weird feeling in his chest whenever he was around him, the way his pulse quickened just that _tiny_ bit, and that goddamn blush he got at the contact between them, he might actually li-

Luckily for our little blonde friend, Axel broke into his scary train of thought as he burst into laughter, wrapping an arm around Roxas and coaxing a small smile from the boy; since _he _knows how to take a joke and didn't freak out like Roxas would have. When his laughter did die down though, he seemed to think over the question and came to a conclusion; "Does caffeine count? Yeah I'm pretty sure I've had like… 20, maybe?"

His brow creased slightly in thought and Roxas couldn't help but stare at his beau- face. At his face. "Yeahhh I'm high on caffeine, so I should probably point out I'm not usually _this_ bad. I'm high 's all." He finished with a grin aimed at the camera and Roxas also ripped his gaze away from the redhead as Mickey finally spoke.

"Axel. Due to this new information I'm going to have to ban you from any kind of sugar for the next 48 hours, drink water - that should flush it out, I guess." Roxas quirked an eyebrow, he had never heard that water could flush out caffeine but since the man (presumably a man, anyway) on the other side of the camera had control over his life, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Smart kid, our Roxas. "Oh Roxas, dinner's already been made. And since Axel's giving me a headache, you can now leave the Diary Room." Roxas' other eyebrow rose at Mickey's bluntness but again he said nothing, inwardly glad he wouldn't have to cook anything tonight. He was too worn out and would have probably burnt something.

He quickly gave the camera a goodbye, grabbing Axel's hand and pulling him out of the tiny room. The light outside the room caused him to squint, was it that bright like… ten minutes ago? The blonde shook his head to rid himself of the stars exploding in his eyes. Wow, it was darker in there than he had first thought…

Roxas lightly pulled Axel down the flight of stairs, not noticing he was holding the other's hand until he spotted his twins inquisitive stare. He hastily dropped it, directing his gaze away from Sora. He traipsed over to a seat, the redhead following and collapsing into the soft material of a beanbag beside him.

Conversation filled the silence Roxas longed for, only breaking for brief spaces of time as people shovelled food into awaiting mouths. He couldn't help but notice three pairs of eyes glancing in his direction every so often. Two of them he could explain, both his brother's bright blue eyes kept trying to make contact with his own, but he avoided them - if he caught their glazes, they would read him like a book.

It was the other pair of eyes that unnerved him. He could see the flashes of green in his peripheral vision, making him blush every time. After about quarter of an hour if twitching every time he spotted Axel watching him, Roxas snapped.

He threw Mickey's words out of the window and bit the others head off. Boy, the viewers must have a great opinion of _him_.

Sora's voice was loud enough to have the attention of everyone else, so keeping his voice barely audible, Roxas growled at the redhead, "Axel, take a picture, it lasts longer. Stop staring at me like I've grown another head, will you?"

Axel looked surprised for a second before he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his wild spikes, "I don't know what your talking about Roxy,"

"Yes, you do. Stop watching me eat like its some kind of spectacular feat."

"Aw, but I'm just enjoying the view Rox, can't blame a guy for that now, can ya?"

"Yeah, I can. Just… stop it, ok?" He finished lamely, shovelling the remainder of his dinner into his mouth, hoping Axel would take a hint and let the conversation drop.

Axel eyed Roxas up cautiously for a second before shrugging his shoulders in defeat and turning to join the conversation the rest of the group we're holding.

The remainder of the evening swept by pretty fast. Roxas and Axel were put on washing-up duty but the younger of the two was determined to ignore the redhead and did so pretty well. Axel had considered starting a water fight but concluded that since it was the first night and he was probably still drugged on caffeine, he would probably regret it in the morning. He still had a whole month to do that kind of stuff anyway.

Roxas, Sora and Demyx were currently sitting on the twins beds, talking animatedly about their lives. Demyx had told them he got by playing gigs at random clubs near where he lived, and had invited them to come watch him play sometime. Sora had squealed with joy at the suggestion and even Roxas had to admit the older blond was a really good musician and would be worth the money to watch.

Checking his watch Roxas let out a gasp, "2:30?! It wasn't 2:30 when I last checked it!"

"When did you last check it?" Asked Sora, leaning his chin on his hand, grinning.

"When I was washing up, but still! Don't they have a set time that you have to get up or something? I'm not wasting anymore time in the land of the living, I'll be right back." The younger blond jumped up and dug through his clothes, pulling out some black and white PJ's before scampering to the bathroom for a quick wash.

Roxas came back a few minutes later to find Demyx and Sora had relocated to the older blonds' bed. He climbed under the grassy coloured sheets, feeling sleep overtake him. His thoughts steered back towards Axel on their own accord. Why did he feel so weird around him? He was nothing special _really. _Well… even Roxas couldn't say that the redhead wasn't hot, cause well, he was but that's not the point; he was a jerk. The blond just couldn't seem to get his head around him.

It didn't take long for him to doze off, falling asleep to the muffled sound of conversation from the corner of the room, a small crease of irritation on his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------

_**When I was young, I never knew.**_

_**What this thing called love could do to you!**_

_**But since you 'bin gone, and I've been on my own,**_

_**I've been feeling, quite peculiar!**_

With a roar, Roxas bolted upright. He glared at the camera closest to him, pinning the blame of his early awakening on it. He ignored the other sleepy Housemates as they began to stir, abandoning his warm cocoon and leaping at the machine as more of 'Elvis aint dead' boomed from a unidentified source.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep you inconsiderate piece of SHIT!" He screeched at the device, trying to rip it off the wall. The camera began to move along the stretch of metal it was attached to, a frail attempt at escaping from the boy. "Where the fuck do you think your going?! Get back bastard!" He roared.

"If it wasn't already painfully obvious, Roxas isn't much of a morning person." Chirped Sora from beside a giggling Yuffie.

Said blond spun around to give a death glares to the Housemates who apparently _were _morning people; Sora, Yuffie and Demyx grinned back at him. Roxas jumped off his bed, rubbing his eyes to try and rid himself of drowsiness, when he noticed the lump on the bed beside his. He smirked at the red spikes jutting out from beneath the blankets.

The small teen balanced himself on one foot, hovering the other by Axel's back. Without another word or warning, his promptly slammed his foot forward, the force causing the redhead to be thrown from the bed with a yell.

"What the hell?!" Jade eyes glared up at the smirking boy, "Why did you push me out of bed?! Why am I awake?!"

Roxas' smirk widened, "If I'm forced to be awake at this unholy hour-"

"Rox, it's 9:30,"

"That's unholy Sora! Anyway, if I'm forced to be awake I'm not letting you sleep contently now, am I?" He childishly stuck out his tongue and turned on his heel, stalking into the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Axel raised an eyebrow at the younger's behaviour but shrugged it off in favour of going for a shower.

Entering the kitchen, the first thing Roxas noticed was that everyone was awake. Why - he could not say; they just _were_. Baffled at their choice to awaken _before_ they were required to, the teen plopped into the seat beside his older brother at the large white table in a kind of daze. Almost immediately after sitting, a plate stacked with sweet smelling pancakes was placed before him.

Roxas looked up at Aerith in surprise, "You didn't have to go to the trouble-" She held up and hand, smiling,

"Don't worry about it, I like cooking,"

He smiled sheepishly, thanking her once again before picking up his fork and digging in hungrily. Beside Roxas, Cloud was silent, watching the goings on of the House with an impassive expression on his face. He glanced at his younger brother pouring practically the whole tub of syrup onto his breakfast,

"Your teeth must be disgusting." He commented.

Roxas looked at him confused for a second before nodding whole-heartedly and squeezing more of the sticky substance onto his remaining pancakes. "'s pose."

Cloud smiled slightly as the younger of the two wolfed down some more food. Roxas was more like Sora than he realised, especially when it came to food. Both twins (despite Roxas' seemingly cold exterior) had a huge hearts - unless refused food. He remembered with a shudder one of the very few times they hadn't eaten immediately after waking up in the morning - their friends hadn't been able to look either of them in the eye for a good few months. At least some things never changed.

Cloud was interrupted from his metaphorical skip down memory lane by Mickey's voice, "Cloud. Your not doing anything, why not head in here? We can chat." The blond looked in the vague direction of the roof as he replied,

"Thanks, but I'm ok." He picked absently at the edge of the table. He must look _really_ stupid talking to thin air. He probably looked like he was trying to talk to God or something. Genius.

"Oh, come on Cloud, we can have a heart-to-heart."

"Do computers have hearts?"

"I'm not a computer. Now get your ass in here, Cloud."

A pause.

"… No."

All conversation had stopped. Roxas had actually frozen with his fork halfway to his open mouth. Only the faint sound of Axel's shower and the soft 'plop' of Roxas' pancake as it hit the plate broke the silence. Cloud watched them all inwardly amused - although his face remained blank. Even Mickey sounded slightly shocked and confused when he uttered, "what?" before lapsing into silence.

Yuffie was (as usual) the first to recover, her voice shaking the other's out of their daze too. "What do you mean, no?"

"Exactly what I said… no." He coolly replied.

"Dude, you can't say no to the disembodied voice! It's just… NOT RIGHT!! IT'S UN-HOLY!!" It was Demyx this time. Sora nodded his head vigorously,

"He's right! Cloud, it's like, the unwritten rule or something that you obey it's -sorry _his_- every order!"

"He didn't order me, he _suggested._"

"The third time was totally an order!"

"The other two _suggestions_ overruled the one order."

"…YOUR LOGIC MAKES NO SENSE!"

The ever increasing giggles from beside Cloud suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter and everyone turned to watch as Roxas had to shove his fist in his mouth to muffle his mirth, breakfast forgotten. He flapped his free arm about as he tried to calm himself down. Namine spoke up first, sounding like she was talking to a three year old, or a manic - either way.

"Hey, err, R-Roxas… are you, 'y know, ok?"

"Yeah, you look like an idiot." Zexion _oh so helpfully_ put in. Roxas finally got his laughter under control and flipped Zexion the bird before choking out;

"I-it's nothing, really. I'm not (choke giggle) crazy."

"Yeah, riiiight."

"Shut up _**Zexy **_before I take that book and shove it so far up your a-"

"Roxas!" Cloud hit him upside the head.

"Whaaat? I was just making a _suggestion!_"

He smirked at his older brother's expression before shoving the remainder of his _healthy_ breakfast into his mouth with a hum of satisfaction. Cloud ran a hand through his hair, "If I go in there will you all stop staring at me like I killed a fucking puppy?" He asked moodily, glaring at them all as they nodded - accept Zexion of course but come on, he doesn't count.

The blond let out a sigh in defeat and slowly pushed up from his seat. With the air of a person walking towards their death - much like his younger brother the day before - he threw them all one last glare for good measure and dragged himself up to the small room.

Damn them. Damn them all to hell.

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as he entered the dimly lit room, the eldest Strife wanted to leave. Despite his better judgement though, Cloud gingerly sat upon the chair provided. Casting a glare at the camera he suddenly felt more exposed than when simply in the House, because he knew he was practically looking straight into the faces of millions of strangers. He almost chuckled at the thought of his face shining into some stranger's house but managed to turn it into a convincing cough.

Folding his arms, Cloud raised an eyebrow at the device, a sign that Mickey should start talking or let him leave. Much to the blonds' displeasure, the man decided that since he had Cloud trapped in the room, he was going to take total advantage of that fact and get him to talk.

"Hello, Cloud. Welcome to the Diary Room, I'm glad you decided to join me." Cloud snorted at the camera before replying,

"Which would you rather be doing? Sitting in here or being out there where the killing intent is enough to knock out small animals and possibly newborn babies?" He knew he was right. Although since the man on the other end of the camera locked people in small spaces for a month and was obviously some kind of sadist, he might _actually _rather be 'out there' for his own sick pleasure than in here talking to Cloud.

"I see your point." He had the nerve to laugh (in Cloud's opinion, that was just plain weird). "So, Cloud, how are _you_?"

"…Your kidding, right?"

"No. Cloud I want to get to know you. I think we could be friends." Seriously the psychologist act was getting old. After a few seconds in which Cloud expected Mickey to burst out laughing and tell him he didn't really care and the man could leave, the blond came to a horrible realisation;

"Oh my God, your serious." He stared at the shining glass on the camera with horror stricken features, "Your honestly, truly, no doubt, serious… aren't you?"

"Of course I'm serious Cloud. Deadly serious. Now, as I was saying - tell me about yourself." Cloud was staring at the camera in a kind of daze, he had expected to just come in this tiny room, sit in silence for a few minutes and then exit again, just to please the others- not _talk_.

Sighing in defeat (he had sighed a lot in the past two days. Like - more than usual) the blond ran a hand through his hair in irritation. Muttering a curse, he closed his eyes and tried to think of what to say. There was a lot of things he _could_ say but he thought it was a little early in his meeting of the others to go spilling out his heart and soul - he told Mickey just that.

"Just the simple things then - I didn't expect an autobiography anyway." Cloud could just imagine the patronising smile his was probably being submitted to but ignored the urge to grimace, instead folding his hands on his lap and staring at the camera with his once again impassive expression in place.

"My name is Cloud Strife, I run a delivery service with my partner, whom I share a flat with. I'm 24 years old. Since a lot of people ask, yes this is my natural hair colour, no I don't spike it, it's all natural. I was going to Radiant Garden University but dropped out after I could no longer afford the expenses. Unfortunately the two demon brother's are in fact my flesh and blood. I like cooking, I don't like you. I want to leave now."

Mickey was silent for a moment before speaking again, "That will do for now, I really hope we can be friends Cloud, if you just give me a chance…?"

"Sure, ok. I'll get right on that. So… can I leave now or what?" He raised an eyebrow at the camera in question.

"Uh-huh, tell the other's that the task will be explained within the next hour. The Diary Room door is now open"

Cloud gave Mickey a quick nod before scampering out of the room to rejoin the main House.

He hated that guy. A lot.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Cloud-oooo. God I love that guy. He owns you.

Oh yeah, I know Mickey (and possibly some others) will be **horribly** OOC but... It had to be done, he might get nicer, he might not /shugs/ depends who he's with I guess...

_Anyway_ I hope you don't mind where I ended it, I tried writing the next section but my mind went blissfully blank! Don't you hate it when that happens? I know I do.

Oh yeah! I don't own the song 'Elvis aint dead'. I don't even like it that much, but I was listening to it when I wrote that bit so... yeah whatever, Roxy doesn't like it either.

Review and I _might_ reveal more of Cloud's life, 'coz everyone loves Cloud!! And as for his mystery partner... I don't think I even need to say who _that_ is. But I'll give ya a spoiler... YOU MAY MEET THEM IN THE FAR OFF FUTURE MUHAHAHAHAHAHA /cough/ ...sorry.


End file.
